blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha
Known as the 'Maiden of Tragedy', Agatha has been around for several years, commonly hired as a mercenary. Information From a young age, Agatha felt rejected. Castaway by her parents as an unwanted child, and never being adopted, before long she ran away from the adoption center. Angry and saddened at her lot in life, she took shelter in the underbelly of the hierarchical cities. Looking to make money, she took up metallurgy. After learning the trade, she created an axe from forbidden materials. The materials had been deemed unsafe due to distortion by seithr and azure. Because of this, she was fired from her job. Taking the axe with her, as it could not be legally sold, she fled into the forest. She took her aggression out by chopping down trees and using them for firewood to keep herself warm. She would commonly sleep in trees to avoid would-be attackers. A young man, having found her, offered to help her out. Going against her better judgment, she followed the young man. She was shocked to find that he had led her to soldiers intending on taking her in as a bounty had been placed on her head due to what she done. Angered, she attacked. When the chance showed, she fled from the men. Returning to the forest, she vowed never to trust another person. Since then, hunter after hunter have come after her, only to be turned away. Because of this, she has landed on the 'most wanted' list by the society that cast her aside. She gained the nickname 'Maiden of Tragedy' because wherever she went, death and despair seemed to follow. Calloused, angry, and caring little for mankind around her, she avoids others. Powers Utilizing her Axe, Agatha focuses more on power than speed. Going for attacks that would easily incapacitate her opponents in a single strike. When truly threatened, she will utilize seithr for devastating attacks rocking the very world itself. Technique and speed are pointless to her. Having lived in the forest and having to defend herself, she has honed her hearing where if even her seeing was rendered incapable she could predict where the next attack was coming from sound itself. She uses her right hand as the dominant hand and usually carries her axe in that hand. Appearance Agatha's hair is a mix of blonde and dyed black. A single, long, interwoven ponytail, a mixture of blond and dyed black segments stretches down to her the back of her hip. She has brown eyes. She wears black jeans that have been torn at various parts. She wears a long-sleeved black mesh top with the right sleeve ripped off. She wears black ankle boots. Themes *'God Called out Sick' - Ghost of You and I by Story of the Year *'The Greed of Man' - To the Burial by Story of the Year (vs. Anyone in NOL/NOS) *'Cruel Mistake' - Eye for an Eye by Story of the Year (Mirror Match) Navigation Category:MegaSonic55 Category:Neutral Category:Female Character